Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a female Pegasus Pony from My Little Pony. She has a cyan coat and rainbow-coloured hair. Her eyes are magenta. She was created by Hasbro. She is the fastest pony in all of Equestria, being able to fly at a top speed of Mach5 naturally, and Mach10 with the assisstance of a Sonic Rainboom. She creates a Sonic Rainboom after entering hyper sonic speeds. A Sonic Rainboom is a more powerful version of a sonic boom, forming after a mach-cone (unlike a sonic boom with forms before) and has a rainbow tail, as well as the ability to completely shatter the visible light spectrum. She has many friends, most notably the rest of the mane 6. The mane 6 is a group of six ponies (Rainbow Dash included) who embody the Elements of Harmony (which could make them unkillable!). She embodies the Element of Loyality. She is very durable and extremly athletic, maybe even unnaturally athletic! She is unbeatable in the air, but has a disadvantage on the ground. She got her cutiemark by creating her first ever Sonic Rainboom, which also changed the fate of four other mane 6 memebers. Description on Death battles: "Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony from Equestria, the magical land of ponies. After dropping out of flight school, Rainbow found a job in ponyville as Weather Manager. She is a strong, agile flyer, with great durability and resilience. She can smash through trees and solid rock and get right back up! She is also training to join the Wonderbolts, a superb team of flyers who kind of like the Blue Angels (except they're ponies). She is also a black belt in karate. As a pegasus pony, Rainbow can control weather. She can use the clouds in the sky to manipulate lightning strikes or precipitation. Also, she can create and control giant tornadoes. She's also got some other moves, like the buccaneer blaze, which apparently is so amazing, it can't shown on screen. And somehow, it creates a huge explosion! Rainbow often brags she's the fastest in the world, and you know what, she's right. By calculations according to this guy, Rainbow Dash can fly five times the speed of sound with ease. This is apparent through the mach cone that often forms around Rainbow, which indicates she has broken the sound barrier. And the angle of which proves she can reach up to mach 5 speeds. And upon reaching mach 5, she enters hypersonic speeds to create the Sonic Rainboom. With this, her speed doubles instantaneously to mach 10! And some how, the resulting sonicboom completely shatters the visible light spectrum. Not the mention he sonicboom itself is apparently strong enough to split solid rock and shake entire mountains! Rainbow is brash, athletic and extremly competitive, but while she steadfast and loyal, she sometimes cheats to get her way." Gallery Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash Development Sketch.jpg|Concept art (note the cutie mark is slightly different) rainbow dash flying.png|Rainbow Dash flying Rainbow Dash3.png|Rainbow Dash RainbowDash 2.png|Rainbow Dash Rainbow Factory.jpg|Rainbow Factory